The present disclosure relates to a method for producing cheese in which the method includes the steps of: providing dairy milk, which could be a skimmed milk and cream mixture; producing a gel-type curd/whey mixture by coagulation; and cutting the curd/whey mixture in a cheese processor such that the whey flows out of the curd.
A method of this type is known from the state of the art. As noted above, a dairy milk, or skimmed milk/cream mixture, is first coagulated in cheese processors, which may take place, for example, by means of Lan and by using small amounts of CaCl2. Frequently, for influencing the taste of the end product, a concentrate of cultures is also added to the dairy milk, and β-carotene is added to the dairy milk for coloring.
After the coagulation, which usually takes approximately 30 minutes, a gel or gelatin is formed by a splitting into para-kappa casein and lyco macro peptide, which consists of curd and whey.
During the mechanical processing, this gelatin is cut to approximately a fingernail size, depending on the type of cheese, by especially configured stirring and cutting blades in cheese processors.
In this case, whey, or cheese water, is drained and suctioned off from the cheese processors. It is removed and partially replaced by warm to hot water for reducing the solid non-fat contents.
The curd/whey mixture is now carefully conveyed by way of a recipient device into receptacles, or pre-pressing vats or casomatics.
The curd compressed in this manner is now conveyed downward by static pressure and the whey is decanted in the upward direction.
The thus obtained curd is then decanted at the bottom end of these receptacles into molds and is subsequently, usually before the adding of salt, pressed into cheese molds.
After this pressing and a salting, the finished cheese blocks are either packaged in foil or, under special climatic conditions, arrive in aging spaces. After an aging and the commercial packaging, the cheese will be ready for consumption.
This method has been successful as far as it goes. However, it can be improved in such a manner that losses of whey will be reduced and the whey quality will be improved.
The present disclosure addresses solving the above-noted problem of losses of whey and improvement of the whey quality.
The present disclosure relates to a method for producing cheese and a method for producing cheese and whey.
The method for producing cheese comprises the method steps of: a) providing a decanter; b) providing dairy milk from which a gel-type curd/whey mixture is produced by coagulation; c) cutting the curd/whey mixture in a cheese processor such that whey from the curd/whey mixture flows out of the curd; d) conveying the curd into the decanter; e) separating the curd in the decanter into a drained curd and whey; and f) pressing the drained curd, thereby producing the cheese. The method for producing cheese and whey comprises the method steps of: a) providing a decanter; b) providing dairy milk from which a gel-type curd/whey mixture is produced by coagulation; c) cutting the curd/whey mixture in a cheese processor such that whey from the curd/whey mixture flows out of the curd; d) conveying the curd into the decanter; and e) separating the curd in the decanter into a drained curd and whey such that a fraction of centrifugeable solids in the whey is less than 0.3%.
The methods according to the present disclosure, replace receptacles which are required, according to the state of the art, for the curd/cheese mixture for decanting curd by decanters, or solid-bowl worm centrifuges. Although the use of a decanter is known in the milk processing field, i.e., from a method of producing curd cheese bars, its use in the methods of the present invention had not been considered before, even though it has clear advantages in comparison with the known method of using pressing vats. Thus, decanters permit a simple and largely constant optimal adjustment of the solid non-fat contents, which leads to a reduction of the losses of whey. On the whole, this also results in an optimal quality of the whey, which is an indicator of a good cheese production process. Because of its high-grade, the whey can also be further processed in a high-quality manner.
The inflow quantity, the rotational speed and/or the differential rotational speed of the decanter are controlled as a function of the quality of the clear phase, or whey. This is done such that, relative to the separating process, a fraction of centrifugeable solids, i.e., the so-called cheese dust, is obtained is as low as possible. Cheese dust fractions of the whey may be less than 0.3%, or may be less than 0.2%. Larger quantities of very fine cheese particles result in yield losses and lead to diverse problems in the further processing of the whey, such as clogged filters and membranes and insufficient whey skimming. These problems can be avoided by the methods according to the present disclosure.
The use of a two-transmission drive with a differential rotational speed adjustment also appears particularly suitable. The use of a two-transmission drive with a differential rotational speed adjustment therefore is advantageous because a simple and precise controlling of the differential rotational speed can be carried out during the operation.
In addition, it is advantageous for the decanter to be provided with a throttling device in the area of its liquid outlet, which throttling device permits a partial throttling of this liquid outlet. Particularly, when such a decanter is used, the quality of the whey will be optimal and the content of cheese dust will be low. Throttling disks and/or a centripetal pump construction, for example, are suitable for a use as throttling devices. These variants ensure optimal process characteristics as do devices possibly connected on the output side. Such devices may comprise whey clarification separators, whey skimming separators and/or filtration devices for the production of high-quality whey protein concentrates.
Furthermore, as a result of the use of the decanter, the space requirement is also reduced in comparison to the known solutions.
An additional advantage applies to the energy consumption.
The hygienic conditions are also improved, particularly when a sanitary construction, such as a USDA construction, is used.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.